Three Years
by danniebuu
Summary: Nagisa and Rei are at the mall on a date. It's their three year anniversary and Rei goes missing while on a bathroom break. Where did he go? This is my first NagiRei/ReiGisa fan fiction. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


"Rei-chaaaan!" Nagisa shouted. He didn't know how he had sight of his tall, blue-haired companion again. They were out today for a date at the mall. They had been window shopping for hours and had just taken an ice cream break. Rei had told Nagisa to wait a few minutes while he went to the restroom, and though he didn't want to, Nagisa waited patiently for him to return.

That was over 10 minutes ago and Nagisa was worried about Rei. His Rei-chan was always punctual and never liked to make him worry, but when he hadn't come back after five minutes, that was all he could do. After two more minutes of worriedly waiting, he had decided to go look for him. He had checked the restroom already and hadn't found him, so now he was walking around the mall calling his name.

"Rei-chaaaaan!" Rei had ducked behind the counter when he heard his name being called outside of the jewelry store. He knew he was taking longer than anticipated, but he wanted the ring to be perfect. Today was his and Nagisa's three year anniversary and he had finally gotten the guts to propose to his boyfriend. The problem, was that he wanted it to be perfect, but he didn't have the perfect ring yet. And now, his boyfriend was walking around the mall and calling for him, probably worried out of his mind. He had to hurry.

Standing up when he was sure that Nagisa was gone, Rei gave the lady at the counter an apologetic smile. She gave a nervous smile in return then continued to show Rei the rings, hoping he would fond one he liked. He had almost given up when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He gasped, then called the attendant over. _"This is the one"_ he thought. It was perfect. He paid for it then left the jewelry store with a determined look in his eyes and a small smile.

Nagisa was starting to get scared. He decided to return to their spot in the food court to wait for Rei. Maybe his boyfriend had some back and was waiting for him. When he got to the food court, he saw no sign of Rei but decided to sit and wait to see if Rei would come back. About five minutes had passed when he realized that his phone was in his pocket. "Why didn't I think about calling him sooner?! Uggh!" he said to himself. He dialed Rei's number and, on the third ring, Rei picked up. "Rei-chan! Where are you?!" he shouted. "I apologize Nagisa-kun. I'm almost at the food court. Sorry for making you worry. See you in a minute." was all Rei said before hanging up. A little confused, Nagisa stared at his phone for a few seconds before looking around to find where Rei woud be coming from. When he spotted the blue haired man, he shouted his name then ran to him.

Rei jumped when he heard his name, but smiled when he saw Nagisa running up to him. When his short boyfriend got to him, they hugged like they'd been apart for days. Before he could really sink into the hug, Nagisa pulled way and gave him an angry look. "where did you go Rei-chan?!" Nagisa asked angrily. "I was looking all over for you!" Rei flushed and pushed his glasses up his nose to try to hide his nervousness. _"Now or_ _never I suppose."_ he thought. Taking a deep breath, Rei got down on one knee in front of Nagisa. The blond blushed. "Rei-chan?" he called uncertainly.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei started, "I remember when you and I first met. You had been looking for members for the swim club that day and was in the same train car with me on your way home. You asked me to join and I had denied your request but you had been persistent. After a few days, I gave in and joined knowing I couldn't swim. When you found out, you tried your hardest to help me. We became best friends. After Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai left, we took over the swim club until it was our turn to leave. After graduation I confessed to you thinking you would turn me down, but instead you told me that you had been waiting for me to confess for two years. Since then we have been together. Today makes exactly three years since then. Today, I'm asking that you stay with me forever. I love you very much and I wish to be with you for the rest of my life. Nagisa-kun," he paused to breath, "Will you marry me?"

Nagisa was stunned. His face was flushed, and his heart was beating so hard that he thought Rei could hear it. Rei's proposal had drawn a crowd, and they looked on in anticipation of his answer. His eyes filled with tears and he broke out into the biggest smile ever. "Yes Rei-chan! Of course I will marry you!" he shouted ecstatically.

Rei smiled and pulled the ring out of his back pocket. Nagisa gasped when he saw it. It was a beautiful gold ring with garnets and amethysts embedded into it. Simple and not bulky and loud, but subtle and beautiful. "Oh Rei-chan." he breathed then embraced his now fiancé. "I love you Rei-chan"

"I love you too Nagisa-kun. Our last three years were beautiful but the rest of our life together begins today." Rei replied then kissed his fiancé.

The End

I know this isn't the new chapter of New Bond but this has been stuck on my mind for weeks. Hopefully the new chapter should be up by next week. I apologize and I hope you like this. I love all my followers and readers.


End file.
